


Memories

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sole Survivor doesn't take reliving the death of her husband very well in the Memory Den, MacCready's there to sympathise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Noah awakes in the Memory Den, forehead slicked with sweat as she pants desperately, heart pounding violently against her rib cage as she struggles to push away the image of Nate’s slumped body yet again. 

The glass before her lifts up, and before its even full raised, she pushes past the Doc, ignoring Mac’s solemn eyes as she angrily wipes away tears. The back door to the Den slams open as she rockets into the semi fresh air of a back courtyard, sucking in deep breaths of air greedily, as if a woman on the verge of starving. 

She hears Nate’s struggle, hears Shaun crying for them as the shotgun goes off, then sees him, all grown up and a boy now, no longer a baby, sitting on the floor and playing like he should have been in their home in Sanctuary. 

Noah hadn’t been able to take her eyes off him in that memory sequence, trying desperately to memorise the sound of his voice over and over again. Sobs wrack her body as she slams into the wall closest to her, ripping her hands into the air as she tries not to scream. 

We’re going to see Father now. 

Her hands fist tighter in her hair, the image of Nate’s smiling face as he held Shaun for the first time, the knowledge that he’d never know Shaun, never get to seen him grown. 

Then again, she wasn’t sure she would either. 

She feels two calloused hands wrap around hers, gently prying her fingertips away from her hair, smoothing it down with one as he takes both her hands and gently massages them, straightening her shaking fingers. 

“Boss?” Mac whispers, and her head lifts slightly, tears dripping from her cheeks like a small child as her bottom lip quivers. “I’m sorry you had to see it again.” He breathes, his eyes full of worry as she bursts with another sob, throwing herself forward into his arms. 

He catches her with a slight grunt, pulling her closer against his body as she curls her hands into his duster, muffling her screams into his shoulder as her body shakes and roils against the pain. 

Mac doesn’t know how long they stay like that, all he knows is that the sound of her anguished screams reduces him to tears too, and its all he can do to hold her against the onslaught of sheer pain. 

Eventually she pulls away with a slight sniff, her shoulders still shaking slightly as she leans back against the cold stone behind her. He raises an eyebrow as she wipes away her running nose with the back of her hand, before producing a handkerchief and handing it to her. 

He’s unable to hold back his chuckle when she blows her nose noisily, grinning even wider when he sees the slight sparkle of laughter in her eyes as she goes to hand it back to him. 

“I don’t want your cooties boss, you owe me a new one of those.” He jokes, making a disgusted face when she rolls her eyes and laughs, stuffing it into her vault suit pocket. He stands, holding out his hand to haul her to her feet. 

Noah stands shakily, her knees wobbling slightly after having been prone for so long. Mac catches her slightly, holding her elbows to keep her steady. She nods at him, pink colouring her cheeks when she realised she’d just sat in the merc’s lap and cried on him. 

“Don’t worry about it boss.” He nudges her shoulder with his. Ever perceptive she notes yet again, looking up at him from under her eyelashes, mortified with herself. He shakes his head and claps her on the back, pushing her back towards the door. 

“Come on Noah, we’re gonna get him back.” He grins when she looks up at him with a slight smile and nods. 

She needs to find a better way to repay this man, she notes as she walks back through the door, shaking her head at the slim mercenary hurrying down the stairs before her. He stops at the bottom, holding the door open for her with a sarcastic tip of his hat. 

She really did.


End file.
